La paz no deseada
by alias katsuhimoro
Summary: Porque la paz no era algo hecho para vikingos. Astrid X Hipo


**La paz no deseada**

"Porque la paz no era algo hecho para vikingos. Astrid X Hipo"

Era su tercera noche sin dormir ¿O era la cuarta? Probablemente, y definitivamente no estaba contenta con eso ¡Por todos los dioses! si incluso trabajaba arduamente todo el día para poder caer rendida, pero no, los dioses al parecer habían decidido que el sueño era un bien privilegiado al que ella (evidentemente) no tenía derecho. Y apestaba, incluso si era decisión de alguien más arriba (y que Odín la perdonara) pero era horrible. Y no quería pensar en la razón de su insomnio… no, ese pescado parlanchín no era la causa de su aparente desvelo… y aunque lo fuera, no lo admitiría abiertamente ante nadie, incluso ahora, a mitad de su tercera (cuarta) noche de insomnio, que se lo decía a sí misma como una sugerencia estaba lista para ahogarse con su almohada mientras giraba sobre si misma por treceava vez en lo que iba de la noche.

Su largo cabello rubio era una maraña espantosa, lo sabía, así había sido los últimos tres días y probablemente este cuarto no sería diferente. Era imposible luchar contra el trabajo que ella y su almohada habían hecho durante tantas noches seguidas. Y seguía apestando, toda la situación en general era horrible.

-Astrid, será mejor que dejes eso ahí – el tono de voz del hombre tenía un ligero timbre de urgencia que ella decidió pasar por alto.

-Déjame ayudarte Bocón.

-¡Dioses! – en ese momento el cojo herrero corrió (lo mejor que pudo) para evitar que la rubia echara al fuego las espadas que sólo tenía que afilar – eres incluso más peligrosa que Hipo en estos lugares, anda, ve por ahí a domar algún dragón.

A buen entendedor pocas palabras, y Astrid entendió que su ayuda no sería bien recibida en la fragua, lo cual la hacía aún más miserable. Ni siquiera Hipo era tan inútil como ella (torciendo a su, no tan conveniencia, las palabras de Bocón). Y esa última revelación la hizo deprimirse más… y al darse cuenta que estaba deprimida se molestó todavía más.

Así que con el ánimo por los suelos y arrastrando su fiel hacha, se encaminó hacia el bosque a practicar. Eso la había animado en el pasado, podría ayudarla ahora.

A medio día se dio cuenta que estaba equivocada (otra vez). No había acertado ni uno solo de sus ataques y ahora además de estar deprimida y molesta, estaba frustrada.

Al atardecer no pudo negar más su situación… Hipo, como nuevo jefe de la aldea se había ido a un pueblo cercano hacia (casualmente) tres días, y él, consideradamente y amablemente (como era siempre él) le había avisado un día antes, lo cual sumaba sus cuatro noches de insomnio. Ella no había podido acompañarlo, no que se lo hubiera pedido de cualquier forma, siendo él el jefe tendría que salir a asambleas bastante seguido, a las cuales solo podría acompañarlo siendo su esposa…

-¡Argh! – Estaba harta. Arrojó su hacha hacia un árbol cercano al sendero y siguió caminando sin rumbo.

¿Qué había pasado con ella? Desde niña supo qué era lo que quería ser… una fiera cazadora de dragones, y claro, como siempre, Hipo había venido a arruinarlo todo, mostrando que los dragones eran criaturas buenas, amables y con un alma que reflejaba la suya. Lo peor es que no podía realmente reclamarle a Hipo por eso… es decir, la aldea era prospera desde que se hizo ese descubrimiento, los vikingos vivían más relajados y los dragones serian parte fundamental de las nuevas generaciones de Berk. Entonces ¿Por qué no podía simplemente disfrutar de la buena vida que estaban teniendo?

Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta a donde la habían llevado sus pasos. El claro en el que había encontrado a Hipo y Chimuelo, siendo amigos, cuidándose mutuamente. Y justo en ese preciso lugar fue en el que su cuerpo decidió recordarle que estaba agotada y se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la orilla del lago.

Apestaba, todas esas emociones contradictorias que sentía en su cuerpo, era una guerra interna en la cual ella no podía ni defenderse, e Hipo era el responsable de todo, él con esa sonrisa sincera, con esa paz que transmitían sus ojos verdes, la paz que pudo compartir con un pueblo de feroces guerreros, ella no podía ¡Era una vikinga por Odín! ¡Las guerras las declaraba ella y las ganaba ella!

Se vio en el reflejo del lago, y el ver gruesas lágrimas correr por sus mejillas sólo hizo que se sintiera aún más pequeña y con más ganas de llorar. Tenía ganas de verlo, estaba enferma por verlo, quería desesperadamente perderse en sus verdes orbes, quería que le sonriera como sólo él sabía hacerlo y hasta lo besaría si tan solo pudiera tenerlo en frente. Siempre odio a las chicas que se "enfermaban" de amor, su yo vikinga las despreciaba sinceramente, y ahora que estaba en esa posición no sabía que hacer… simplemente no podía detenerse, no tenía ningún tipo de defensa ante lo patética que sabía que se veía… y lo peor, es que ella era completamente nueva en eso de no tener el control ¡Ella era Astrid! Hacia las cosas "tan Astrid", y lo peor, era que no importaba, no, porque ahora que estaba sacando toda la angustia de estos días pasados sólo quedaba un pensamiento claro frente a ella.

-Quiero verlo…

Tomó un poco de agua con sus manos y la arrojó a su rostro, limpiando los rastros de las lágrimas y relajando un poco su ceño.

-Quiero verlo… - y con ese pensamiento se recostó sobre la fresca hierba y se quedó dormida.

Un ruido la hizo despertarse completamente, buscando su hacha con la mirada tratando de no caer en la desesperación, sólo para recordar que la había dejado muy atrás en su camino. Así que decidida a hacer la menor cantidad de ruido se puso alerta para identificar de dónde había provenido el sonido que la había despertado. Y sobre el lago, ocultando el reflejo de la luna, estaba la antiguamente llamada cría maligna del relámpago y la muerte misma, volando calmadamente, con su jinete observando fijamente sus movimientos.

Un suspiro mezclado con una risa salió de sus labios y todo el cansancio que había arrastrado con ella por los últimos días desapareció mientras el dragón negro se acercaba a ella.

-Astrid ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien? – Sabía que se estaba acercando, pero no fue hasta que Hipo colocó sus manos frías en sus mejillas que entendió qué tan cerca estaba.

-No quiero que vuelvas a irte…

-¿Eh?

Ella sabía que su voz ronca delataba su estado de somnolencia, pero fuera de eso había hablado fuerte y claro, no entendía qué era lo que Hipo parecía no comprender.

-No quiero que te vayas… la aldea, es un desastre cuando no estas… - apoyó su frente en la barbilla del castaño, sintiendo el nacimiento de su barba picarle la frente, probablemente le dejaría una marca rojiza, pero no le importaba, estaba embriagada en su aroma.

Escuchó como él suspiro y sonrió tranquilamente (como sólo él sabía) y la abrazó por completo, dejando que su aroma la envolviera totalmente (claro que eso sólo ella lo notaba) pero poniéndola un poco de mal humor, es decir ¿Eso era todo lo que iba a decir? Levantó la mirada, dispuesta a reclamarle su falta de emotividad, su falta de entusiasmo, y sobre todo, su larga tardanza en un viaje al que en un principio debió de haberla invitado. Pero todo lo que tenía en mente se evaporó en cuanto sus ojos azules se toparon con su verde mirada.

-¿Y si vas conmigo la siguiente vez? Ya arreglaremos los desastres que hagan los dragones cuando regresemos.

Y entonces la paz la embargó, esa paz que sintió por primera vez al volar sobre el lomo de Chimuelo (cuando la llevo a tocar las nubes, no el inicio salvaje) y a la vez la emoción que sólo junto a Hipo podía sentir, y justo un segundo antes de unir sus labios a los del que sería su futuro esposo, pensó que esa paz interior no estaba tan mal después de todo.

FIN

Inspirada en la canción de Flume 'Never be like you' es hermosa y sentí que quedó perfecto con esta pareja :) espero que la disfrutaran tanto como yo lo hice al escribirla. Y siendo así, nunca esta de mas dejar un review y hacer feliz a un autor :D


End file.
